Led Astray
by elfchick3
Summary: Elenwen had always been looking for adventure. But how was she to know that adventure had her travelling hand in hand with the Prince of Mirkwood on a dangerous journey to destroy the One Ring?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Elvish is in italics and bold typeface, thoughts are just don't in italics.

Led Astray

Chapter One:

Elenwen sighed deeply. She looked up towards the treetops of the green leaves as a light morning breeze whistled through the branches. Somehow she managed to escape her early morning duties for a short rest in the long, green grass and to gaze upwards at the blue heavens above to gaze in awe at what was life.

A sound made Elenwen jump and then another sound, this time recognized by Elenwen's keen ears as she heard the unmistakable sound of a twig snapping. A voice was heard and she crawled on all fours to hide behind a rock on top of the hill where she rested in hopes of catching a glimpse of the intruders rather than have them glimpse her first. The sounds became louder and Elenwen silently cursed at herself for not noticing them sooner. Soon here green eyes could just make out eight figures across the river and in the distance. The leader wore a dirty, long coat on his muscular shoulders. His dark, wavy hair gently brushed his shoulders and dark stubble shadowed his chin.

'_Aragorn son of Arathorn_.' Elenwen recognized happily. Her attention then went to rest on four Halflings. All children sized, with large hairy feet and curled hair.

'_Likes of which I have never seen_.' Elenwen squinted in curiosity. Then a sturdy, axe-wielding dwarf was seen behind the hobbits.

"**_A dwarf in Lothlorien_**?" Elenwen whispered in shock. Elves and dwarves had never really gotten along together per say. The realm of Lothlorien had not seen a dwarf for many ages. Shaking her head Elenwen looked to the last two wanderers. A Gondorian man, with light copper hair and a large circular shield and the most handsome elf Elenwen had ever seen! He had long blond hair much like hers except it shone brighter than gold. He walked gracefully behind that company clad in woodland and colours of green, brown and grey. But what really caught Elenwen were his sky blue eyes that sparkled magically. As she gazed at him captured by his beauty he turned slowly to glance right her direction. Elenwen ducked quickly, almost hitting her head on a rock as she hid, breathing deeply. A silent rustle caught her attention and gingerly she peeked out from behind the boulder. Lothlorien archers who stood ready to release their arrows at any moment surrounded the eight travelers. With a smile Elenwen noted the handsome elf had been as quick as the Lothlorien archers to bring out his bow in defense. A hand rested lightly on Elenwen's shoulder and she twisted around to face her brother.

"**_I should have known! Of all the elves only you could sneak up behind me_**!" Elenwen whispered, slightly agitated by the shock her brother had given her.

Callnen chuckled, "**_I was sent to look for you. Lady Galadriel expected these visitors, and you are to act as somewhat of a hostess_**."

Elenwen frowned, "**_What do they seek_**?" she asked. Callnen gave her a hand and helped her to her feet.

"**_They came from the Council of Elrond, that is all I may say. Here, we will ride back quickly so you may prepare_**." Callnen bade and pointed to his grey gelding. Callnen blew back his dark hair and offered Elenwen a leg up to the horses back. Setting herself comfortably on the gelding's bare back she gripped lightly on its mane. Callnen got on with a leap and set an arm around his sister's waist to hold her steady.

"**_First we shall inform Haldir that I have found you, as he was to keep and eye out for you as well_**." Callnen exclaimed as he lightly nudged his horse forward. Elenwen took a deep breath. She was going to see the handsome elf up close. All at once her stomach jumbled in excitement and nervousness.

With ease that horse trotted forwards to Haldir who had just barely begun to lead the visitors further into the forest. Elenwen noticed curiously that all the visitors were blindfolded except the elf in the company.

"**_Haldir, as you can see I have found her_**." Callnen told the elf captain. Haldir looked up.

"**_That is well Callnen. By any chance does one of you carry a cloth of some sort? Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel ordered the blindfolding of the dwarf. Since he refused to be blindfolded unless everyone else was we have no choice. We even had to cover Lord Aragorn's eyes_**." Haldir explained waving a hand to Aragorn.

"**_My friends well met Callnen and Elenwen! We must meet when I am able to see once more. I am sure Elenwen has grown more beautiful since I last saw her_**." Aragorn smiled.

Callnen laughed, "**_Yes, Lord Aragorn, we shall meet later_**." Elenwen barely heard as she gazed at the elf in the company. Putting her hand near her waist she drew out a green silk handkerchief from her pocket.

"**_I believe I have a cloth for the last member of the group_**." Elenwen spoke smoothly.

Haldir accepted it with a bow. "**_Thank you Elenwen, you shall get it back_**." Elenwen looked at the elf stranger. He bowed to her and continued to gaze at her until the handkerchief was placed fully over his eyes.

"**_Till our next meeting." _**Callnen saluted Haldir and nudged his horse to a gallop. Even though the breeze rushed through her hair Elenwen had only thoughts of the blue-eyed elf.

Legolas sighed quietly as the handkerchief was placed over his eyes. The elf maiden had been wonderful to look at. His heart and mind filled with peace when her first glimpsed her. Legolas almost resented the sweet smelling cloth that was tied around his head, blocking his vision of her grace and beauty.

'If this is all I may have of her to remember for a time, I shall savor this time gladly.' In his mind he saw her once again as he had first seen her; behind the boulder in the distance.

'_May I see her again_.' Legolas prayed with adoration.

With a flick of the wrist Elenwen laid the last of the blankets in its designated spot. Eight beds had been made under a roof of tree roots that rose high and strong in a semi circle. A stone table was set in the middle of the clearing that held the cups, plates and pitchers of water and mead. With a nod Elenwen inspected the area with a quick glance.

"**_Elenwen!"_** Callnen called. "**_The guests have arrived. Lady Galadriel wishes for you to be present in the throne hall, so that you may escort the company here_**."

Elenwen gathered her silky white skirts and hurried up the winding steps that rose ever higher around a large tree. Darkness had fallen and the blue glow appeared in the lanterns that were hung around the stairs by a railing. Finally reaching the top step she approached the throne with head bowed.

"**_Elenwen, I see your brother found you as I knew he would. You were missed this morn_**." Lady Galadriel told her in her usual even toned voice.

"**_I am sorry my lady, you know well my likeness for adventure_**." Elenwen whispered as she curtsied.

"**_Yes, adventure. It will find you sooner than you think_**." Galadriel spoke and looked into Elenwen's eyes thoughtfully.

"**_Sit, niece Elenwen, and be merry, for there is a time to grieve_**." Galadriel spoke softly and extended an arm to the corner of the room where a large green pillow sat. Elenwen bowed and retreated to her spot while Galadriel smiled at her niece before taking her husbands hand and descending a few steps to meet the fellowship on a platform.

"Nine left Rivendell, yet here I see eight. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much wish to speak with him." Lord Celeborn told. Elenwen looked up. The absence of Gandalf was usually no reason to worry. He had always come and gone as he pleased. The company bowed their heads solemnly.

"He passed into shadow." Galadriel whispered with a slight stunned look on her face. Elenwen sat shocked where she was. Tears welled in her eyes and slid down her cheek. Gandalf the Grey had visited often where he had found the time and Elenwen had enjoyed his tales of adventure. Elenwen forgot about the handsome elf and whispered words of mourning. Lady Galadriel continued to speak but Elenwen heard none of it.

"Elenwen will lead you to your camp." Galadriel finished. Elenwen quickly shot her head up and stood as the fellowship looked to her. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel withdrew and Elenwen approached the fellowships as gracefully as she could manage. Aragorn swept Elenwen into a hug.

"**_I fear it is hard to say hello when grief is still so close in our hearts_**." Aragorn whispered. Elenwen smiled silently and pulled from his grasp.

"_**Lady Arwen awaits you my Lord, I assume you know where**." _Elenwen spoke silently in elvish. Aragorn grinned and kissed Elenwen's hand.

"**_Your cousin awaits me does she? I shall not keep her waiting."_** Aragorn winked quickly.

"_**But Aragorn, I cannot speak the tongue of men. Do you think you could translate my words for a bit**?"_ Elenwen asked shyly.

"_**Two of the members in the fellowship can speak both elvish and the tongue of men. Legolas! Can you translate Elen's words into that of man in my stead**?"_ Aragorn asked the elf.

'_It cannot be_!' Elenwen thought.

"**_Elenwen? I have not seen you for seasons upon seasons!" _**Legolas exclaimed looking her up and down. "**_You have grown! Last I saw you, you were but a child visiting Mirkwood!"_** Elenwen blushed remembering how she had followed Legolas as a youngster. They were about the same age and she had practically worshiped the ground he walked on. Even then his handsome features were so captivating.

"**_I'd be happy to translate, but I would like to add that any words that pass though your mouth are better than mine_**." Legolas said to Elenwen. Elenwen blushed and Aragorn laughed.

"**_Aphid nine_**." Elenwen smiled to the group and with Legolas's translation the group followed her down the stairs.

Hot food was set out and the fellowship dined heartedly.

"**_Won't you join us Elenwen, in Aragorn's stead_**?" A young hobbit asked in elvish. Elenwen looked at the hobbit closely.

"**_You are Frodo_**?" Elenwen asked. The hobbit nodded.

"**_I suggest that if you wish to join us that you do so quickly as my brethren Merry and Pippin will devour it all_**."

Elenwen bowed from where she stood and poured herself some mead. As she sat down off to the side on a fallen log a lament was heard for Gandalf. As she remembered the old wizard with great fondness a tear slid down her cheek. Her fingers touched something silky and she looked up to see the handsome elf handing her a handkerchief.

"**_Thank you for letting me borrow it_**." Legolas said quietly. Elenwen nodded and Legolas sat down beside her. Feeling the need to act as hostess Elenwen asked,

"_**How is Mirkwood my lord?"**_

Legolas smiled, "**_Mirkwood my lady is still a place of mystery and beauty. Much like yourself_**." He replied.

"**_If I may be so blunt as to ask, how did you end up in the fellowship? I remember Mirkwood as place of beauty that one doesn't easily part with_**." Elenwen asked shyly. Legolas smiled again at the memory of his home.

"**_I was to deliver a message from my father and decided that the fellowship needed an ambassador for the elves and I find I am not one to pass up the opportunity for adventure. Though I hadn't thought that the Prince of Mirkwood would be blindfolded in a brethren realm_**." Legolas chuckled. Elenwen grinned.

"**_We have much catching up to do. I missed seeing your face and watching all your antics_**."

"**_I remember how much I missed you too after you had left. And your brother. I had known that you two had come only for a short visit with your parents but I had always hoped that you two would stay. I greatly admired you."_** Legolas admitted with a smile as he reminisced.

"**_I am sorry your highness. I did not know, I would have visited more often_**." Elenwen rose slowly. Legolas raised a finger to her lips.

"**_Legolas is my name, it does me good to hear my name passed form such beautiful lips_**." He smiled. Legolas looked in Elenwen's eyes and she blushed.

"**_I trust you have had a good life as Galadriel's niece_**?" Legolas asked and withdrew his gaze. Elenwen nodded.

"**_You were quite a sight to behold upon the rocky hill_**." Legolas chuckled lightly. Elenwen blushed again.

"**_I was keen for an adventure myself, upon hearing a branch snap I decided it best to make my presence unknown_**." Elenwen admitted. Legolas smiled as he gazed at the maiden beside him. If someone happened to ask him what the most beautiful thing about Lothlorien was Legolas did not doubt that he would say Elenwen. She had beautiful green eyes and dirty blond hair. Elenwen was also tall and of lightweight, dressed in white with a gem upon her brow. As he watched her his blond hair swept in front of his eyes and Legolas remembered his braids were loose. Elenwen chuckled.

"**_Get Elenwen to fix your braids. She's great at that sort of thing_**." Callnen said as he approached. Elenwen blushed for what she thought had to have been the hundredth time that day.

"**_Well met Callnen! Perhaps you have time to catch up with us too?" _**Legolas smiled. Callnen shook his head slightly with a frown.

"**_For one thing, brother, I do not have a comb and secondly I do not believe I would be able to do braids well enough to rest upon Legolas's head_**."

"**_Why not Elenwen? I am sure you are wonderful at it, and you are right here. You do not wish for me to get struck down in battle do you_**?" Legolas smiled slightly with a small twinkle in his eyes. A comb was placed in Elenwen's hand and she laughed quietly.

"**_Alright. Do you think you could sit in front of me please, Legolas_**." She asked with a little extra flirtatious emphasis on his name. Legolas nodded with the corners of his lips upturned as he rose and bowed before the maiden then settled down in front of her on the grass. Lightly with gentle fingers Elenwen took out the rest of Legolas's braids and brushed out the tangles. Her fingers then swept through his hair as she tried to find any last knots. Elenwen felt a tingle down her spine as her fingers ran though Legolas's hair. It was a tingle of delight and longing Elenwen had never felt before.

The rhythmic brushing of his hair calmed Legolas as he sat resting his mind. Slender fingers touched his head making Legolas almost shiver in delight. Her finger brushed the tip of his ear and something in Legolas made his heart quicken for a second. The lingering touch on his ear made him wonder what he had felt. He had not felt such emotion for a while; ever since that one maiden her had met back when he was 900 years of age. But before he could ponder the thought longer with sorrow Legolas find Elenwen's hands were no longer on him, which began to puzzle him even more.

"**_There your Grace. No longer shall your lovely hair block thy view of thine enemy_**." Elenwen smiled and it seemed a hint of reluctancy wavered in her voice. Legolas stood and sat beside Elenwen once more.

"**_With your skill I am sure they will last long_**." Legolas smiled back. Elenwen looked around her. The two smallest hobbits and the dwarf were asleep and snoring softly.

"**_Rough journey I guess_**." Elenwen grinned indicating the hobbits.

"**_You do not know the half of it_**." Legolas whispered almost solemnly.

"**_You should get some rest too my lord. You may well be on your way tomorrow_**." Elenwen said with a small sigh. Legolas frowned.

"**_Alas I do not know this lord you speak of. I am Legolas and I would much rather enjoy what time I have in your kind company._**" He told. Elenwen felt her temples beat to the quick rhythm of her heart. She gave Legolas a quick gaze as he looked away from her.

"**_I am afraid that I must rest as well. I am to be up at first light and prepare a breakfast for you and your company_**." Elenwen said softly.

"**_May I help you tomorrow? So that we may watch the sunrise together_**?" Legolas said quickly. How easily this maiden evoked words and phrases of seduction in him! Legolas could hardly get his tongue around his words. Elenwen smiled causing Legolas to feel new onslaught of flirtatious words dance on the tip of his tongue.

"**_I'd be happy to watch the sunrise with you after I have prepared the breakfast."_** She said innocently. With a last glance she got up and walked away only to turn around with a quick smile to see Legolas still watching her. With a quick grin she turned the path corner and headed to her room.

As she left Legolas gripped the log he sat on. It was all he could do to stop himself from following her into her room and placing her gently on the feathery mattress only to bring his lips to hers. Legolas bit his lip trying to put a hold on his thoughts. Never had any maiden taken so much control over his thoughts in such a way. As he glanced at her still she turned around and gave him a quick grin. Lord it was if she wanted him to follow her! Legolas quickly turned his head as she looked away. He would have to put his feelings under a little more control. Even as a child Elenwen had evoked feelings in him. He had always held a soft spot for her in his heart. If only she had known how many times he had stayed awake thinking about her when he grew up. It was too soon and too late to think about anything but the road ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elenwen awoke in good time and quietly slipped from her room to go to a near by stream to wash her face in its cool calming waters. The chillness of the wet element helped wake her up and she dried her face with her handkerchief before standing beside the waters edge. With a small sigh Elenwen turned around and was suddenly faced with someone's chest.

"**_Good morning fair one_**." Legolas whispered. Elenwen looked up to see his handsome face and kind eyes.

"**_Good morning_**." She smiled slightly in return. Legolas drew back and let her walk over to the breakfast table in the guests clearing. Maids rushed around caring plates and trays while Elenwen supervised carefully, making sure each place and a plate, utensils and cups. Fresh baked bread, and the scent of crisp bacon and pastries make Elenwen hungry as she watched the food being carried past her. With a nod the maids withdrew and only Elenwen was present.

She reached for a slice of bread and took a small bite. It was so delicious that as she finished it she was no longer hungry.

"**_You promised you would watch the sunrise with me_**." Legolas said smoothly and took Elenwen's hand.

She blushed as his warm hand brushed her own causing a delight to tingle up her arm.

Legolas led her along the cobble path to a beautiful white Elven bridge over the calm river Anduin. They stood at the center of the bridge and leaned on the railing as they looked towards the rising sun. It cast magnificent rays across the sky in a dazzling arrangement of reds, oranges and yellows.

"**_It is a wonderful sight_**." Elenwen sighed in the calm morning air, and rested her hand on the railing gently.

"**_But it is not the loveliest sight by far_**." Legolas said as he brushed his fingers on Elenwen's wrist.

Elenwen blushed. "**_A dangerous road lies ahead and behind yet you seem to be able to keep an open mind._**" Elenwen said looking at the Prince.

"**_It is a difficult thing to do as all my mind is focused on you_**." Legolas said and looked at her with a calm and meaningful face.

Elenwen blushed. _'How can he like me? I am not pretty in the least.' _

Legolas began to lean forward slowly and Elenwen's lips jumped with anticipation.

"MERRY! That was the last tomato! I only got five!" Pippin yelled from the camp.

Elenwen's head flipped in the camps direction making her hair whisk across Legolas's face gently.

"**_He said Merry ate all the tomatoes_**." Legolas told her from where he still stood.

'_I think I was about to get my first kiss and a hobbit is yelling about tomatoes?_' Elenwen thought peeved. "**_I must return, I have a duty to attend to_**." Elenwen curtsied and rushed back to camp.

Legolas sighed. The hobbits had ruined the perfect moment. Biting his lip Legolas silently hoped he could get one kiss before he headed off with the fellowship. With an impatient frown Legolas headed back to camp.

Aragorn smiled as he saw the whole company with Elenwen and Callnen chatting politely while polishing off the rest of the breakfast.

"Legolas, Gimli, Boromir. The elves have told us that yonder in a clearing we may practice our fighting skills. I suggest we take this opportunity." Aragorn told. Elenwen looked to Callnen and he handed her a sword and sheath.

"**_We have practiced every morning since we were young, do not think that I would let you off so easily._**" Callnen grinned. Elenwen hugged him and ran to her room to change from her dress into a tunic and leggings. The hobbits decided against improving their skills so the elves, humans and dwarf set off alone. Aragorn and Callnen led the way as Legolas and Elenwen followed behind Boromir and Gimli.

"Is that elf wench fighting? BAH! I could kill her with one stroke of my axe." Gimli chuckled.

Legolas frowned. "You would have one heck of an army on your tail if you did so Gimli." He told. "Including me." He whispered to himself.

Gimli simply snorted in reply.

The clearing was well equipped with a small stream to collect water and a few practice swords. Aragorn split everyone into groups of two.

"Legolas and Gimli practice on one another and I believe I will test my fellow Gondorian brethren." Aragorn told.

Callnen and Elenwen squared up and bowed their heads in a respective salute. Drawing their swords and taking a step back the duel began. The air rang with controlled speed as brother and sister fought with ease. Callnen feigned to the right as Elenwen jumped forward to attack. Both were equally matched, as the two had long known each other's strengths and weaknesses. Elenwen parried an attack to her chest and jumped to twist in the air bringing her sword behind her brother's neck just as he did the same to her. Siblings stood breathing heavily when they heard clapping. The company had been watching and Elenwen noted the look of admiration and approval on Legolas's face.

"**_Perhaps I should have placed you two with different partners_**? **_Callnen may I duel you after Boromir, and then you Elenwen_**?" Aragorn asked.

Elenwen nodded and whipped at her dampened brow.

"I ain't afraid of no elf boy!" Gimli growled and stood in front of Callnen.

"**_May I have this dance_**?" Legolas smiled to Elenwen.

She stood ready and nodded before lashing out with her sword. Legolas parried the blow and tried to strike Elenwen's stomach. She leapt back and kicked one of Legolas's ebony knives from his grasp. Legolas aimed to bring his remaining knife to Elenwen's head but she ducked at just the right second. Then she brought her sword to Legolas's knees and he leaped over her back. The two circled each other looking for an opening, a second where one became distracted.

Just then Gimli fell back into Elenwen, and her sword fell to the side as she toppled forward with the weight of the dwarf. Legolas quickly threw down his knife as Elenwen fell into him knocking both elves to the leafy ground.

Elenwen slowly opened her eyes. She felt warm and her hand lay upon the sturdy rising chest of the Elven Prince. Gimli stood up and looked at them.

"Fighting! Not cuddling master elf!" Gimli pointed out. Callnen and Aragorn sheathed their swords and ran to help the fallen pare.

"**_Urg! I am going to have a dwarf sized bruise for sure_**!" Elenwen groaned and then laughed.

Legolas laughed as well and released the arm her had about Elenwen. Callnen reached out a hand to Elenwen as she took it as he helped her up to her feet. Aragorn helped Legolas up and clapped him on the back. Elenwen began to clutch her side tenderly.

"**_I think I have had enough for today_**." She frowned.

"**_I can escort Elenwen back and check on the hobbits_**." Legolas offered. "Make sure Pippin has not eaten himself silly." He grumbled and went to pick up his knives. Elenwen took a step forward to pick up her sword and winced as pain lurched from her ankle up her leg.

Callnen drew her closer. "**_What is it sister_**?"

"**_My ankle_**." She winced again. Aragorn walked over and carefully removed Elenwen's boot.

"**_Sprained most likely. Just lean on Legolas and keep your weight off it_**." He instructed.

Legolas went to Elenwen's left side and she put an arm about his shoulder and leaned on him.

"We will be done soon." Aragorn told.

Legolas put and arm around Elenwen's waist and slowly they walked back to camp.

"**_You are a worthy opponent._**" Legolas told Elenwen calmly.

Elenwen smiled. "**_Gimli was not bad either_**." Elenwen stumbled and Legolas's grip tightened about her waist. His hand was comforting and strong and Elenwen felt safe within his grasp and reassuring strength of his body.

Legolas walked slowly and braced himself in case Elenwen should fall. It had felt so right when she had lain beside him on the forest floor. For the first time in a while Legolas felt at ease and he felt that as long as he held Elenwen that there was no danger, no war of the ring, no Sauron haunting shadow and mind.

They reached the camp and Legolas sat Elenwen down on the ground and placed a pillow behind her back so she could lean on a log. The hobbits were eating; again or still Legolas could not tell. A maid came down the stairs and walked calmly over to Elenwen, blushing when she saw Legolas glance her way.

"**_Galadriel awaits you in the maid house_**." She said.

Elenwen frowned. " **_Can you send someone to help me there? I sprained my ankle_**."

"**_No need. I will take you_**." Legolas offered.

Elenwen blushed. " **_But you have done so much to help me already. I could not possibly bother you any more_**."

"**_Too late._**" Legolas smiled and picked her up in his arms.

Elenwen yelped silently in surprise. "**_I can walk!" _**she laughed.

The maid blushed and led Legolas who still carried Elenwen to the maid chamber.

Lady Galadriel awaited them outside the door.

"**_Welcome Legolas. Thank you for taking such good care of my niece._**"

Legolas bowed and set Elenwen on her feet. "**_I do what u can my lady_**." Legolas smiled. " **_I am sorry I must return to my company. May the leaves of your life never fall. Farewell._**" He bowed again and left quickly.

"**_He is loyal Elenwen, and full of spirit would you not agree?_**" Galadriel smiled.

"**_As much as I know of him I agree._**" Elenwen bowed. Galadriel led Elenwen into the room where nine Elven looms were set out with threads.

"**_The fellowship leaves tomorrow. I would like you to weave a cloak for Legolas._**" Galadriel told simply.

"**_Elven cloaks are a high honor. I will weave one with great spirit on my part._**" Elenwen smiled. She sat down and began to weave. Into the threads she weaved warmth and her thoughts of Legolas melted into it from her fingers. She made no mistakes and did not put a single thread out of place. Finishing late evening she went to bed and rested.

After supper Legolas glanced at Elenwen's empty seat.

"How fares out friend?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas looked behind him. "How long have you been standing there?" Legolas asked. Aragorn was leaned against a tree comfortably and he smiled at his friend.

"_**Long enough to know that you have become fond of Elenwen.**"_ Aragorn hinted speaking in elvish and went to sit beside his friend.

Legolas made a serious face. "We have become friends I guess, yes." Legolas told.

Aragorn chuckled. "I am no stranger to love, my friend. It is as clear as day to me that you love her. If only just a little bit."

"_**I love you too. I hold respect for you as I hold respect for Elenwen, yet you tell me this is not the same love?**"_ Legolas joked.

Aragorn laughed. "**_You love her the way a male loved a female, which is more than a hobbit loves food_**."

"I would not be so sure on that last one." Legolas chuckled as all four hobbits still sat at the dinner table eating.

Aragorn chuckled. "I guess they will not be happy to hear that we leave tomorrow with two elf escorts, and where we are heading will not have such pleasure of food."

"Or such beautiful woman." Legolas sighed under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The fellowship was almost ready to leave and Elenwen had not yet said goodbye to Legolas.

"**_Gather the gifts, we shall present them now_**." Galadriel told the maids. Elenwen folded the cloak she had made and followed Galadriel. At her command the maids and Elenwen stepped forward towards one of the eight members and placed upon him an Elven cloak.

Elenwen stood before Legolas and she saw him smile, causing her heart to pound. During his short time here Elenwen knew that a great emotion was forming for the elf. She loved him already. Elenwen placed the cloak around him and clasped the neck together with a Lothlorien leaf pin. As she finished Legolas drew his arm up to hold her hand in his. Elenwen looked surprised at him and saw his eyes reflected care and compassion. The other maids withdrew and Elenwen went to Galadriel's side.

Then each member was presented with another gift. Legolas received a Lothlorien bow and quiver of arrows, Merry and Pippin got daggers, Frodo had the light of Elendil, Sam Elven rope and Aragorn a westerness dagger.

As Galadriel drew Gimli away the fellowship bade Celeborn and Elenwen goodbye.

"**_I will return home soon sister_**." Callnen promised. He was to be one of the escorts.

"**_Be brave brother_**." Elenwen hugged him.

"**_We will have to meet again on lighter terms."_** Aragorn told Elenwen. Hugging him Elenwen said,

"**_You have the power to make it so_**." Elenwen then turned to Legolas.

"**_I shall pray daily that we may meet again_**." Legolas told and kissed the knuckles of her white hand. Elenwen smiled and kissed his cheek.

"**_What is and what will be is fate, yet destiny can be chosen by our own acts_**."

The fellowship turned to the boats and Elenwen hurried into the forest. Under her dress she wore Elven male garb. Her plan was to hop on the boat with the fellowship. After all she wasn't about to let adventure slip away before her very eyes. Shedding her dress and drawing her own cloak tight about her face she shouldered a bag before heading to the docks.

"Good our second escort is here." Callnen said. Elenwen flinched as her brother's gaze swept over her. With a tight corset to hold her chest flat Elenwen was surprised she could even breathe.

"_Good luck Elenwen."_ Galadriel spoke mind to mind.

"**_Thanks my lady_**." Elenwen whispered and looked to Legolas. He scanned the banks as if looking for someone. After looking about the area Legolas hug his head and Elenwen's heart went out to him.

'_Does he look for me?' _she thought. Legolas stepped into one of the boats and set his pack at his feet. Elenwen stepped forward and got into the white boat with Legolas.

"Room for another?" Gimli asked. Legolas looked to Elenwen who shrunk back further into her hood.

"_**These boats will hold three people. Lothlorien boats do not sink or tip.**" _Elenwen said gruffly. Gimli snorted as Legolas nodded to him and climbed in.

"We are ready then." Callnen said. Merry sat in Callnen's boat and much to the hobbits delight the boat was also the one carrying most of the food. The boats began to paddle away and Aragorn and Callnen took the lead.

Elenwen said nothing, but Legolas and Gimli talked in the tongue of men. Every time Legolas smiled Elenwen felt her pulse quicken. She looked around her and soaked up all the sights and sounds of the world outside Lothlorien. The water was quick paced and the forest on either side of the river was dark.

"_**What is your name**?"_ Legolas asked.

Elenwen froze. _'What is my name?' _she thought quickly.

"**_Celfalassi_**." Elenwen said naming her father.

Legolas nodded. "**_I am Legolas son of Thrandril, and this is Gimli son of Gloin. We welcome you_**." Legolas introduced.

Gimli nodded as Elenwen looked at him.

Elenwen nodded back. After that no one spoke. Each person was deep in thought.

The sun began to sink and Aragorn called for a halt. The boats were pulled far ashore and the hobbits eagerly found packs of food. Elenwen's ankle started to hurt so she settled away from the group to lean against a rock. Boromir had started a small fire and Merry and Pippin decided to try roasting Lembas over the small red flames. Elenwen glanced at Legolas. He seemed deep in thought. Aragorn noticed this too and pulled Legolas aside. Elenwen could just barely made out their words as the two friends stood below a large tree.

"**_Legolas, you are not yourself. I know what it is you miss. I feel the same about Arwen_**." Told Aragorn quietly.

'_If this is love they discuss than who does Legolas love?' _Elenwen thought as she bit back a pang of jealously. Legolas sighed,

"**_I know her very little, how was I to express my feelings for her? How can I be sure of this love? It's just that when I first saw her I knew somehow that we were meant to be together_."**

"_**Trust your heart, what does your heart tell you**?_" asked Aragorn. Legolas looked at his friend thoughtfully.

"**_That I love her_**." Legolas said passionately.

"**_Then hope for your hearts sake; you will help us to the end and come that time you may see her again_**." Told Aragorn and he patted Legolas on the back.

'_Is it me he loves?' _Elenwen prayed. _'I do like him alas I believe I require a little more time to decide whether it is that I love him.' _

As she took the first shift she watched Legolas carefully as she tried to decide what her feelings were for him.

'**If he was hurt, I would help him. If he was upset, comfort him. If he was dead…' "Follow him.**" Elenwen whispered silently as she tested the sound of the idea on her tongue. 

"My shift." Gimli grumbled and pointed at her and made the motion for her to sleep by resting his head on his hands. Elenwen chuckled and clasped the dwarf's shoulder.

"Elves..phhhf!" Gimli snorted.

Elenwen woke to a clear sky. As she looked around she saw only the elves and Aragorn were awake. A wind had picked up and blew in the direction the travelers wished to go.

"We will be at Amon Hen tomorrow if they continue to sleep like this." Callnen chuckled to Aragorn.

"Have you ever woken a dwarf? You do not want to waken sleeping dwarves unless you want your head missing." Legolas laughed. Aragorn chuckled and grabbed a stick and slowly reached over to poke Gimli.

"AARH!" Gimli yelled and jumped to his feet. "Lemme at 'em! Gimme a row of Orc necks!" Gimli yelled.

The elves laughed heartily while Aragorn calmed the angry dwarf.

"Time to leave Gimli." Aragorn told the sleeping dwarf.

"Good plan to wake me up first. Ever waken a hobbit? You do not wake sleeping hobbits unless you want your head missing." Gimli warned. The elves and Aragorn laughed again.

"Look there is bacon and tomatoes over here." Callnen said close to the hobbits ears. The four hobbits almost instantly jumped up and tripped over Boromir.

"Now that we are all awake, into the boats." Aragorn chuckled.

"What about our bacon and tomatoes?" Pippin asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"We ate it all." Gimli snorted and climbed into the nearest boat. Merry and Pippin groaned loudly and Elenwen looked at Legolas who raised his brows and rolled his eyes giving her a small smile.

With great luck the boats went quickly down the river. Elenwen said nothing while Legolas and Gimli conversed with Pippin who had exchanges spots with Merry in Callnen's boat.

"The Argonath." Callnen pointed. There on either side of the river stood the pillars of Argonath. Isildur and his father, left arms extended with palms facing forward in heeding or warning. As the group gazed at the two statues Pippin stood up in awe. Elenwen watched the hobbit. At first Pippin's balance was steady, but then a breeze caught the boat causing it to shake the hobbit into the water. At once Elenwen jumped into the river heedless of the danger and cold that bit at her exposed skin. Once underwater she opened her eyes to see Pippin floundering about. She kicked her legs and was at the hobbits side in seconds. Wrapping her arms about the hobbit she surged upward kicking furiously at the great mass of dark water. Her head broke surface and a strong arm grabbed hers. Her hood still on her head she glanced up to see Legolas heaving her aboard. Callnen grabbed the hobbit and wrapped him tightly in a blanket as Elenwen too was thrown aboard and wrapped up.

Aragorn quickly led the boats to the rivers edge. Elenwen shivered and her hands were numb with cold. It began to get dark when the Fellowship finally found a place to camp. Legolas jumped out of the boat and carried Elenwen ashore to set her down against a tree.

"**_Celfalassi, are you well_**?" Legolas asked.

Elenwen's teeth chattered and Legolas barely saw that her lips were blue from within her cloak.

"Legolas, you look after him and I will look after Pippin." Aragorn yelled from across the way. Callnen and Boromir led the remaining fellowship further into the woods to find firewood.

Legolas picked up Elenwen once again and set her behind a boulder to deflect the wind. Then he quickly ran to grab their bags. He returned with Gimli who held an armful of firewood and a piece of flint. Gimli set down the wood then left to join the others while Legolas started the fire. As soon as the wood started to burn he turned to Elenwen.

"**_We have to get those wet clothes off you._**" Legolas said opening Elenwen's pack.

Elenwen shook her head.

"**_You will freeze to death then. Already your fingers are numb. I can help you. You have nothing that I haven't seen before_**." Legolas told.

Uncertain whether to doubt this Elenwen decided death to be the least favorable among her options. She lifted her hands to undo the clasps on her jerkin but her fingers did not move. Legolas sat cross-legged in front of her and undid the clasps.

Elenwen felt her breath tighten as Legolas's gaze looked to her face, which was still hidden behind the shadow of her cloak. With the last clasp Elenwen's jerkin fell to the ground in a soggy pile. Callnen's white under tunic clung to her body and Elenwen could feel its clammy touch slicked against her skin.

"**_What is this_**?" Legolas asked curiously.

Elenwen looked down to see her light grey corset fully visible through her brother's tunic. Before she could do anything Legolas had undone her tunic to gaze curiously at the cloth underneath.

"**_Unless I am mistaken males do not wear corsets_**." He said softly and looked to the hooded figures face.

Legolas looked up carefully and drew the hood from Elenwen's head.

Elenwen gazed in Legolas's eyes sheepishly. She opened her mouth to speak but his lips met hers in a short passionate kiss. Elenwen could just imagine fireworks going off above their heads. Within seconds Legolas pulled away and the fireworks disappeared.

"**_I am sorry, I have just wanted to do that since I met you_**." He whispered truthfully, and then he frowned and made a face of unhappiness and confusion. "**_You should go home, its home it is dangerous._**" Legolas told her.

"**_There is danger everywhere I go_**." Elenwen chattered her teeth. Legolas sighed,

"**_There is no use arguing while you freeze to death_**." He stood and walked to the other side of the fire where he put his back to Elenwen. Elenwen sighed and quickly changed then drew on a dry cloak.

"**_Lady Galadriel wished me good luck on my journey. She knew that I would be going_**." Elenwen said and she went to sit beside Legolas.

"**_Do not mistake me, I am happy to see you. I have never stopped thinking about you. I think I am falling in love with you_**." Legolas said and took one of Elenwen's chilled hands.

"**_I may know little of you but I believe there may be a future for us_**." Elenwen whispered. Legolas gave her a loving smile and sighed,

"**_Your brother should know you are here_**." He said quickly.

"**_Lady Galadriel does not send one of her kin into death_**." Callnen said. Legolas and Elenwen turned around to see Callnen watching from across the fire.

"**_How did you know it was me?_**" Elenwen asked suspiciously. Callnen shrugged.

"**_Galadriel told me in a way. Once I got past the riddles of course. And she gave me a few things to give you_**." Elenwen went to sit beside her brother.

"**_A Lothlorien sword made especially for you_**," Callnen said handing his sister a sword in a long jeweled, leather scabbard. Elenwen drew her sword. Its handle had silver leaves with green emeralds. Then Callnen whispered,

"**_This necklace was given to Galadriel by our mother. It is meant to be given to you so you may give it to the one you love_**." Callnen placed a silver necklace into Elenwen's palm.

Callnen motioned Legolas to the side and went over to talk to him privately.

"**_If you break her heart or lay one finger on her with ill intent I will show you no mercy next I see you_**." Callnen warned. Legolas nodded,

"**_My heart knows no ill intent and if her heart is broken so would be mine_**." Legolas promised. Callnen nodded to his sister and took his leave.

Elenwen went to her bag and pulled out some Lembas bread. Legolas went to sit beside her.

"**_A load left my mind when I told you that I love you_**." Legolas smiled and accepted a piece of Lembas.

"**_I do not think that first kiss counted. My lips were numb with cold._**" Elenwen spoke evenly as she finished her half of the Elven bread. Legolas swallowed his mouthful and tenderly lifted Elenwen's chin and turned her face towards him. He kissed her quickly but gently on the lips as Elenwen put her arms around his neck. Legolas broke the kiss with a quick almost devilishly loving smile before placing his lips once again on hers. Split seconds later Legolas drew away and nibbled again at his half of the Lembas bread.

"**_How was that_**?" he asked turning his head to look at her quickly. Elenwen smiled,

"**_My lips may have been numb alas they were numb with pleasure_**." She told and pressed the silver necklace into his palm. Legolas drew open his fingers and gazed at the silver with sparkling eyes.

"**_What is this_**?" he asked for the second time that night.

"**_Only two necklaces remain like that. Passed from generation to generation from mother to daughter. A symbol of love for whomever the daughter chooses to give it to. Arwen has one. An Evenstar_**." She said and clasped it around his neck.

"**_I want to give this to you to show how much I care about you as long as you promise that we may get to know each other better. There is a bond between us and I know it is capable of becoming very strong_**." Elenwen told.

"**_I fear I have not to give you but my heart_**." Legolas said with a grin.

"**_It is a worthy gift_**." Elenwen whispered.

Legolas reached over to kiss her on the cheek when that moment Aragorn and Gimli appeared.

"I knew the Princling was a bit queer!" Gimli said shocked. Legolas laughed and Elenwen turned to look at the dwarf and the man.

"**_I see you have found your hearts desire_**." Aragorn told Legolas.

Elenwen hugged Aragorn tightly. "**_Look who is talking! It seemed a shame that only one member of the fellowship had a female in mind._**" Said Elenwen.

"I'm glad you aint a lad. And I would like to say sorry for bumping into you." Gimli said to Elenwen. Legolas translated for her.

"**_I am glad you are a stout male dwarf otherwise you might have never knocked me into Legolas. I might have never come to realize my attraction for him. But if you bump into me again I will have to give you a few bruises to match my own_**." Elenwen said and bowed to the dwarf.

Aragorn and Legolas chuckled.

"What? What did she say?" Gimli asked.

"**_Elenwen is a stubborn, spirited lady like her mother." Aragorn said quietly in the tongue of men. "_**Gimli sleep here tonight. I want these two to behave themselves." Aragorn pointed to Gimli.

"Callnen had said similar word." Legolas frowned, deterred that his friend thought that he would misbehave himself.

"I will be watching you." Aragorn told Legolas. The elf shot Aragorn a look. Legolas grumbled under his breath. As if he'd ever be so rude. Kissing Elenwen was not a show, one had to find just the right moments. Gimli unrolled a sleeping met and lay down beside the fire. Elenwen wrapped her cloak more closely about herself.

"**_Are you cold?"_** Legolas asked concerned.

Elenwen nodded.

Legolas inched closer to Elenwen to sit beside her, and wrapped an arm around her waist. Elenwen smiled and held onto his free hand.

"Why do I have to watch the elf-princeling get all mushy?" Gimli snorted. Elenwen looked to Gimli and then to Legolas for a translation.

"Gimli, if you think she will distract me from what I should be doing you are wrong." Legolas told the dwarf.

"Really? Because usually you would be foreboding some sort of evil about now." Gimli groaned. Legolas translated this for Elenwen.

"**_Gimli is right. I will be distracting you. But I can fight, so at least you need not worry that I will get hurt."_** Told Elenwen.

Legolas smiled, **_"But I like watching you."_**

"Alright! I can't speak elvish but I know that you two are up to no good! I'm sitting right between you two and will stay up as long as I need." Gimli said staggering over to sit between the two elves.

Within the hour Gimli was asleep and the elven couple laughed at his determined watch.

"**_He reeks of dwarf."_** Elenwen chuckled.

"**_I will take first watch. You need you sleep."_** Legolas told warily as he scanned the forest.

"**_Thank you. May the power of the elves be with you my love."_** Elenwen yawned.

"**_And you my beauty."_** Legolas said, blowing her a kiss then with a serious gaze looked out into the forest.

The next day the company settled before the falls at Amon Hen.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said as he unpacked his most necessary items. The hobbits lay down with a huff to rest.

"Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see!" Gimli spat in obvious distaste.

"**_Emyn Muil probably smells better than wet dwarf."_** Elenwen whispered to herself.

Aragorn looked slightly cross. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my….phfwahh!" Gimli scoffed.

Elenwen came up behind Legolas. He appeared worried. Grasping Elenwen's hand they went over to Aragorn.

"**_We should leave now."_** Legolas told Aragorn.

"**_No. Orcs patrol the eastern shorn. We must wait for the cover of darkness."_** Replied Aragorn as he too looked uneasily into the forest.

Elenwen keened her senses and focused her mind on the forest around her. Orcs it sounded like, yet heavier. The ground heaved under the filth of every step the orcs took. Then a light footstep, small, yet with big feet.

"**_It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."_** Legolas said suspiciously.

"**_Heavy Orcs…Hobbit…"_** Elenwen murmured. Aragorn was about to open his mouth to speak when Merry cried out:

"Where's Frodo?"

It was then that the fellowship noticed the absence of Frodo, and Boromir. Sam sprung to his feet and ran into the forest followed by everyone else.

Legolas led Elenwen into the forest and split up from the rest of the group to find the missing hobbit.

"**_Why did I not notice?"_** Legolas cursed under his breath.

"**_I am sorry, I most likely distracted you."_** Elenwen said sadly. Legolas stopped running and gripped both Elenwen's hands.

"**_It is not your fault. I simply should have paid more attention. I love you, you are never a distraction. Anything that keeps me away from you is a distraction, but you understand the importance of what we all must do! I should have kept the quest more closely in mind."_** Legolas told.

"**_We must find Frodo now. Our feelings should be settled later." _**Elenwen said keeping a straight and determined face. Legolas glanced at her, his eyes betraying a little sadness and confusion at the emotions and turmoil welling up inside him. Elenwen stood on her toes and gave Legolas a quick kiss on the lips.

"**_Go, I am right behind you."_** She smiled slightly. Legolas put on a determined face and headed up the hill that sloped downwards towards the boats.

The forest was less dense than Lothlorien and the ground was covered in orange and yellow leaves. Elenwen could see old stone stairs and statues that had crumbled or fallen. Wondering what this place once was she almost missed the small ring bearer as he flew down the hill.

"Orcs!" he yelled! Legolas quickly drew his bow and Elenwen her swords. Charging up the hill they met the orcs yells and snarls with some of their own. The brush broke quickly as they reached an elevated stone platform with four matching statues.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The orcs were larger than usual. All were at least normal human height, with sharp teeth and bulking muscles. Picking two targets Legolas pierced then both with a single arrow. As Elenwen began to slash at the orcs with her sword she found the orcs all bore tougher armor, more thick with a large white hand on their chests, faces and shields. Slowly she pushed her way through the mass of them to keep them from surrounding her in a circle.

Callnen fought hard, stabbing an orc behind the neck he crossed his blade about the head and pulled outwards severing the orcs head so it tumbled to the ground.

"**_Callnen! Your aid!"_** Aragorn shouted. Twisting around to locate Aragorn, Callnen spied Gimli atop the elevated platform.

"Khazad!" Gimli yelled and leapt from the platform to land on three bloody orcs. Callnen smiled at Gimli's bravery and forced his way over to Aragorn.

Slicing an orcs arm clean off Elenwen began to notice the sweat trickling down her brow. Snarls filled her ears and she was dimly aware of a large gash on her shoulder as a loud low sound rang out.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas yelled out. All at once the company forced themselves towards the edge of the ill. Orcs poured down the stairs towards the sound. Without speaking everyone forced a path as Aragorn ran through to aid Boromir.

As soon as Aragorn was gone the group proved to be strong even without Aragorn, causing the orcs to flee in fear or for another reason unknown.

"Come." Legolas called. "Let us aid out friends." He said and started down the stairs.

Aragorn groaned slightly under the weight of Boromir's dead body. The Gondorian Captain was placed in one of the remaining boats with his sword and shield as well as a few of the weapons taken from the orcs he slew.

Elenwen shed a few silent tears out of respect as she folded the Lothlorien cloak to place behind Boromir's head.

"Three arrows it took to slay him. I avenged his death yet I do not find it enough to put Boromir's soul to rest." Aragorn said solemnly.

"**_When Gondor has returned to its former glory he shall rest, knowing his lands and people are safe."_** Elenwen told. With that they pushed the boat from the shore and watched as it slowly went down the river to the falls.

Elenwen sighed. Merry and Pippin had been carried off and Frodo with Sam had been spotted across the river. All faces were creased with dirt. Sweat dampened clothes, blood caked fresh wounds.

"These orcs are not natural. I must speak of this and report what has happened to Lord Celeborn." Callnen frowned kicking a large dead orc.

"These are Uruk-hai, and there may be more on the shore across. Hurry we must help Frodo." Legolas said walking towards a boat. Aragorn looked grief stricken as he gazed across the river.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn sighed as he repaired a small hole in the length of his bracer.

"Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship is broken." Gimli said form behind his tangled beard.

"There is still hope. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." Aragorn told and a flame of determination lit his eyes as he strapped his sheath tighter about his waist.

"Lets hunt some orc!" Aragorn cried.

"Yes!" Gimli agreed and followed Aragorn up the path.

Callnen looked to his sister. "**_Go Elenwen, for I know there is nothing I can do to stop you."_** Elenwen hugged her brother.

"**_Farewell for now."_** She called and ran up the path.

"**_Take care of her."_** Callnen told Legolas and clapped a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"**_I will. May we meet again."_** Legolas grinned. Callnen nodded and ran along the riverbank towards his home. Legolas smiled quickly and followed the group with a lighter heart.

The four ran hard and fast all day and half the night. Finally when the moon began to sink in the sky Aragorn called for a halt. They fell to the grass, chest heaving.

"**_I have not seen orcs travel in sunlight, much less full sunlight!"_** Elenwen gasped and leaned heavily on Legolas. Aragorn lay down and pressed his ear to the ground.

"They have halted. We cannot take all of them on our own; much less attempt a rescue un-rested. Who shall take first shift?" Aragorn asked quietly. He opened a small bag and pulled out some Lembas.

" **_I shall. I believe I am the most rested at this point." _**Elenwen offered upon hearing the translation.

"You are on your honor then Legolas." Aragorn told.

"Must I be the only bachelor on this trip?" Gimli growled. Legolas smiled,

"We have a long journey yet Gimli." The dwarf grunted and curled up with his axe in reach. Aragorn slept like a guard dog with one eye open.

Watching through the dark shadows Elenwen sat stiffly as her ears twitched for any sign of movement. Something warm pressed against the back of her neck and strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"**_You look as beautiful as ever at night."_** Legolas whispered warmly in her ear.

"**_I could look better."_** Elenwen hinted as she leaned back into Legolas's strong chest. He smiled and kissed Elenwen's head, **_"Someday, I will have you all to myself and you can show me how beautiful you can be."_** Legolas whispered and kissed her just below the ear. Elenwen shivered wonderfully at the heat in the elf's voice.

"**_Elenwen I think I will take first watch as my mind is not yet settled by its thoughts."_** Aragorn said suddenly.

Elenwen jumped, **_"Yes of course Aragorn, if you will it."_** She said quickly and moved away from Legolas's arms to curl up at a distance. Aragorn looked to Legolas.

"It is unfair you are the only one with the one that you love on the journey, how ever fleeting you romance may be." Aragorn teased.

"Perhaps if you stopped interrupting I may be able to get to know Elenwen a bit better. My feelings for her are not fleeting I assure you." Legolas replied and turned away from Aragorn silently. Aragorn let out a small chuckle and took his watch.

"Their pace has quickened." Aragorn told softly as he lay on the ground with his ear pressed to the dirt listening to the groans of the earth. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn jumped up and started running. Legolas and Elenwen hurried after.

"Come Gimli!" Legolas called as he looked back.

"Three days and nights pursuit…no food…no rest –and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!" Gimli groaned.

"Hobbits." Elenwen spoke slowly. Legolas smiled at her,

"**_You are quick to learn the tongue of men."_** He told. Elenwen grinned proudly.

"You are a handsome one Legolas."****Elenwen smiled as she spoke again.

"**_And you are a gorgeous maiden."_** He told her.

Ahead Aragorn was bent over the ground and a look of puzzle swept over Elenwen's face. As she drew nearer she saw he clutched a Lothlorien leaf brooch.

"**_Not idly do the leaves of Lothlorien fall."_** Elenwen spoke.

"**_They may yet be alive."_** Legolas said with hope. Aragorn examined the tracks more closely.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" Aragorn yelled. Elenwen turned in time to see Gimli stumble and roll down a hill.

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas yelled as he stifled a chuckle.

"I am wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." Gimli called. As Legolas translated for Elenwen she grew more respect for the dwarf. He may be stubborn but his spirit was strong, she thought and followed the dark haired Dunedain ahead of her.

After much running the four approached a hill that overlooked a rocky plain.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords." Aragorn informed. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Elenwen followed Legolas to a taller hill up ahead to gaze at the sloping, yellow fields of Rohan. All across the land lay large rocks that looked as though some giant threw them.

"**_Legolas! Elenwen! What do your elf eyes see?_**" Aragorn called.

Elenwen looked once again at the landscape and saw a small dusty cloud in the northeast.

"**_The Uruks turn northeast."_** Elenwen yelled.

"They are taking the hobbits to Isenguard!" Legolas added.

The pace quickened still, long into the day.

"Keep breathing, that's the key! Breathe! Hooh!" Gimli panted as he tried to keep up with the weight of his armor and weapons weighting him down.

Legolas turned to Elenwen, **_"They run as if the very whips of their masters are behind them."_** He commented.

"**_And we run as if fear of loosing our friends is tracking us down."_** Elenwen mentioned and sped up even more.

The sun began to set and Aragorn called a halt.

"This pace will be the death of me!" Gimli wheezed heavily and collapsed in a patch of dry grass. Aragorn took a huge gulp of water from his flask.

"**_Lets hope the hobbits have not been running this pace or they will be worse off than Gimli." _**Elenwen managed to say before she too collapsed. Legolas and Aragorn felt the corners of their mouths twitch ever so slightly in a smile.

"I heard my name, yet I am too tired to care." Gimli placed his head down. Elenwen yawned and promptly fell asleep.

The sun rose red in the sky the next morning, casting an eerie glow.

"**_I do not like this omen."_** Elenwen said down-heartedly.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." Legolas said aloud and Elenwen shivered with worry.

As the day progressed Elenwen paid close attention to the hard earth that had begun to show sign of riders. Soon her ears caught the sound of muffled hoof beats coming towards them.

"**_Rocco_**." Elenwen told Aragorn. The man nodded and ushered everyone behind a huge boulder.

Over the rise came lines of horses and mounted riders. Two thousand men galloped past wearing green, trimmed in gold with a flag similarly colored with a horse in the center. Aragorn kept an assessing gaze on the riders before they all past then rose to his feet and walked towards them.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn yelled. Before Elenwen could blink the riders had circled around them and lowered their spears to neck level. Instinctively Legolas drew Elenwen behind him and she held gently onto his arm. A single rider made his way through the crowd. His elaborately plumbed helmet signified he was the commander.

"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The rider demanded. Elenwen could understand very little of his speech but knew better then to ask for a translation now.

"Give me you name, horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli bargained arrogantly. Aragorn rolled his eyes and braced Gimli's shoulder with a rough hand. The rider dismounted and stood before Gimli.

"I would cut off your head…_dwarf_ …if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The rider spat. Within seconds Legolas drew his bow.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas warned. The riders tensed ready to defend their master. Elenwen squeezed Legolas's arm and he relaxed slightly.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas along with Elenwen from the woodland realm." Aragorn introduced. The rider's eyes flickered.

"This forth member of your party is female yes?" He asked. Elenwen looked around Legolas at the mention of her name.

"She is beautiful! Too fair to be on such a journey…" The rider began. Legolas drew in front of Elenwen again.

"Leave her out of this." Legolas growled. Aragorn rolled his eyes for the second time.

"We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your king." Aragorn told as he tried to change the subject. The rider looked to Aragorn.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he began, and drew off his helmet, "Not even his own kin." The spears were withdrawn slowly. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." The rider told and gave Legolas a hard assessing glare. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He finished.

"We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn mentioned. The rider Eomer frowned.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli interrupted.

"They will be small, only children to you eyes." Aragorn described as he watched Eomer's face for any sign of recognition. Eomer shook his head.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer pointed in the distance.

"They are dead?" Gimli said in disbelief.

Eomer nodded, "I am sorry."

Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder. Elenwen saw the look of grief on the three faces and grasped Legolas's arm. He turned his head, "**_Dead as far as they know. They slaughtered the Uruks during the night and left none alive._**" Legolas summed up quickly. Elenwen bit her lip and blinked back a few tears.

"Hasufel! Arod!" Eomer called. A great chestnut horse drew forth followed by a white gelding. "I will gladly lend you these horses if I may have but one favor, a kiss from the beautiful maiden." Eomer said looking at Elenwen. Legolas's brow knit slightly in anger as he felt it was best not to portray much emotion. Seeing Legolas's fury Aragorn translated for Elenwen.

"**_He will lend us horses if you give him a kiss."_** Aragorn told. Elenwen frowned as she thought about placing her lips upon the face of the rough looking rider. Running was tiresome and on horseback speed would be much improved. Walking calmly to Eomer she asked "Where?"

Eomer raised his brow enticingly and pointed to his lips. Closing her eyes Elenwen stood on her tiptoes to kiss the stranger. His lips were dry and rough, not like Legolas's warm, soft lips that she wanted pressed to her own every second or trace down her neck… Snapping back into reality Elenwen remembered whom she was kissing and quickly backed up finding herself pressed against Legolas's chest. He put his arms around her waist and drew her in so closely and tightly Elenwen thought she could choke. She almost turned around right then and kissed Legolas for being so protective and loving.

Eomer chuckled and handed the reins to Aragorn.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" Eomer yelled. As quickly as they'd come the riders disappeared. Once out of ear shot Elenwen started to gag.

"**_May we find a stream so I can wash my mouth?"_** Elenwen retched. Aragorn chuckled.

"**_You have earned it. We should refill our drinking pouches."_** Aragorn said and pulled out an empty flask of water. The group found a stream off to the right and Elenwen eagerly washed her face.

"**_Mount up Elenwen. Lets ride!"_** Aragorn told and kicked his horse into a trot. From the back of the white gelding Legolas looked glumly down at Elenwen. She grinned slightly, **_"Legolas, get off the horse."_** She ordered. As soon as both of his feet touched the ground she wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him thoroughly on the lips. Her heart beat quickly as he responded with his own passionate embrace. After a few seconds Elenwen wanted to do more than just kissing she realized and pulled away slowly, startled at herself.

"**_We should follow before we get left behind."_** Elenwen said letting out a small sigh absentmindedly. Legolas offered her a hand and helped her onto the horse's back.

"**_That was all I wanted."_** He said and kissed her quickly again before swinging into the saddle. **_"That's all I wanted for now."_** He said and brushed his open lips on the back of Elenwen's lips. Elenwen shivered desiring. If she had learned one thing this day it was that love had a force to be reckoned with.

Elenwen could see the smoke before she could actually smell it. Once she did catch its scent of pungent, decaying aroma she realized she had not been quite ready for the horrid stench that now filled her nose. Sensing her worry Legolas whispered,

"**_The hobbits have surprised me with their courage and strength. Let us not give up hope."_** He told and gently kissed the back of her neck.

The smell got stronger as they neared the huge, charred pile. Gimli was the first to slide from the horse behind Aragorn and began to poke through the mangled bodies with the head of his axe. Leading the horse Aragorn started to nudge limbs while Legolas handed the reins to Elenwen as he too kicked helmets and legs.

"It's one of their little belts." Gimli cried holding up a Lothlorien weave belt. Elenwen solemnly collapsed in Legolas's arms and he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

**_Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath."_** He whispered. Elenwen looked up startled as Aragorn kicked at an orc helmet as he fell to his knees in despair.

"We failed them." Gimli said slowly. Aragorn looked to his side, in thought. Minutes passed before Aragorn said, "A hobbit lay here, and the other." He told and placed his hands in the dry yellow grass that had bent under weight. The three others approached the ranger. Sure enough the grass was bent in the shape of a small person.

"A rock could have been sitting there!" Gimli growled pointing at the same spot.

"Do not forget Aragorn is a Dunedain ranger my friend. You forget his experience." Legolas pointed out. Aragorn paid no notice to what was being said and stayed focused on the ground.

"They crawled. Their hands were bound." Aragorn said holding up a roughly cut rope. "They ran over here and were followed." Aragorn leapt to his feet and followed the tracks. "Tracks leading away form t the battle…Into … Fangorn Forest…" Aragorn finished. Elenwen looked to the looming dark forest before them.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

"Madness or not they may yet be alive. We must find them." Legolas told strongly. With that they ran into the forest.


End file.
